1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a slide way mounting for fixing a motherboard module of the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As high-tech industries progress in the recent years, development of related products is also growing at a fast pace in order to meet various commercial demands. The research direction of these products has gradually shifted towards developing additional functions; thus, many additional devices along with free I/O ports are integrated into the products. At the same time, products have to meet the trend of being light-weighted and slim in order to fit into the limited space. For example, a display device is largely occupied by a projection system within; it is difficult to fit any additional devices in the already narrow space. Problem such as this and difficulty in installation/repair have become an important research topic in the industries.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a display device according to prior art. The display device 1 comprises a display panel 11 on the front of a base 10. The display panel 11 is connected to a screen 12 which has a projection system 13 on the back of the screen 12. Specifically, the projection system 13 is situated on top of a rear case 14 which behind the base 10. Included on the base plate 17 of the rear case 14 is a major control device 15 with its backside fixed to a motherboard module 16.
A schematic diagram of the fixed motherboard module 16 in the display device 1 is shown in FIG. 2. In the display device 1, multiple screw holes (not shown) are drilled at suitable locations on the side of the major control device 15 and the base plate 17. Corresponding screw holes (not shown) are also drilled on the protruding plate 161 in the motherboard module 16. Screws 162 are then fastened through the protruding plate 161 onto the side of the major control device 15 and the base plate 17. This allows the motherboard module 16 to be fixed on the base plate 17. However, when additional devices are closely connected to the rear case 14, it is fairly difficult to perform installation/disassembly with a screwdriver since there is little room left for the maneuver. During after-sales services in particular, one often has to rely on experience and sense of touch because vision is easily impaired by the small amount of space in the rear case 14. It not only takes more time to fasten the screws but reduces efficiency in installation or repair. Consequently, simple and speedy installation/disassembly could not be achieved in this kind of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fixture device with slide way for a motherboard module. This allows quick and precise mounting of the motherboard module to the base plate, increasing the overall efficiency in installation or repair.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a fixture device with a type of fixing plate and locating button for a motherboard module. In this case, the motherboard module can be easily mounted in the least amount of time without using much test fixtures.
In order to meet the above objectives, the fixture device for motherboard module by placing two fixing plates on the locational surface of a major control device. A Π-shaped slide with the same width as the motherboard module is formed on the base plate below the fixing plate. Additionally, a locating button in front of the opening of the slide way is used to secure the motherboard module into the slide way. Through this approach, the motherboard module can be easily installed/disassembled by pressing the locating button without using any tools or test fixtures.